Catch Me
by dobrevdreams
Summary: Ever wondered what really happened after Katherine and Elena's encounter at the end of 2x16 "The House Guest"? K/E femslash; oneshot; rated M for a reason


A/N a huge thank you to xLadyLovelyLies and MysticFun for all of their help with making this oneshot the best that it could be! Check out their stories you won't be disappointed :)

* * *

It had been a long, stressful night and Elena just wanted it to be over. She turned her head quickly when she heard Katherine and Stefan coming down the stairs. As Katherine made her way to the bottom, she let her eyes roam over Elena's figure. "I'm guessing you're gonna want this back," she said forcefully, ripping Elena's necklace off of her neck and staring at the girl in front of her. "But your pretty little outfit is gonna need a good dry clean," she added, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Elena glared at her for a second, and then walked right up to her and grabbed her locket back, their hands grazing for just a moment. She looked down quickly and said, "You're gonna have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you have to say to me?" she asked in disbelief.

Elena looked at her, hesitated and quietly said, "This doesn't change the way I feel about you." She stared into Katherine's dark brown eyes and knew that she was lying to herself. But it didn't matter; Katherine hated her either way.

Katherine was surprised by Elena's boldness; but she could hear the girl's heart beating faster with every passing second. She could tell that Elena wasn't being completely honest, but she decided to play along.

"I don't like you much either if we're gonna be open." Katherine said matter-of-factly. "And frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead." Elena flinched at Katherine's words, but Katherine continued. "But if we're gonna try to take on Klaus, we kind of need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you Elena." Katherine turned away from Elena to look at Stefan and Damon. "If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that," she said, effectively ending the conversation.

Elena said good night to Stefan and as he pulled out of the driveway, she realized that she couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful Katherine looked earlier that evening; wearing her clothes. They both had the same body and face but Katherine was much sexier than Elena had ever been. Katherine had a completely different demeanor. Elena stood in front of the mirror, trying to figure out what made Katherine so intriguing. There was something about her that had always made Elena's heart flutter. She dismissed the thought, blaming it on how exhausted she felt and that she wasn't in the right state of mind. She made her way to the bathroom to get ready for bed and closed the door quietly behind her.

Katherine had to admit, Elena Gilbert had guts. She had openly admitted to hating her, and Elena hadn't moved away when Katherine had gotten closer to her, invading her personal space. She had stood her ground as Katherine told her exactly how she felt about her. As much as she tried to deny it, Katherine felt something for her doppelganger. A sort of connection had formed between the two of them and no matter what she did, she couldn't manage to break it. Katherine found herself having a burning desire for more of the weak human and, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the thought of her. She walked out of the boarding house and into the cold night, planning on getting exactly what she wanted.

Elena was finishing up in the bathroom when Katherine slipped into her room later that night, waiting to make her move at just the right moment. After what seemed like a lifetime, Elena opened the door and turned off the bathroom light, walking into her bedroom. She heard a voice say, "Hello, Elena." and it made her stop dead in her tracks. She clutched at her stomach defensively and managed to weakly say, "Katherine." Elena turned around slowly and saw the vampire on the opposite side of the room, leaning against the wall with an amused look on her face. The moonlight from outside shown on her made her look absolutely mesmerizing and Elena was terrified of what she began to feel. Katherine smiled and walked towards the teen, not missing the soft sound of Elena's heart starting to race.

Elena tried to run for the door but Katherine grabbed her wrist and quickly turned her around so that they were standing face to face. "I'm not going to hurt you," Katherine said calmly, dropping her hand and freeing Elena from her grasp. "Unless you try that again." Elena took a step back instinctively and immediately regretted it.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she knew very well that Katherine could hear it. She wanted more than anything to bring her hand up to Katherine's face and touch her soft skin. Katherine smiled and Elena's heart fluttered when she reached out to caress her cheek. Elena flinched unintentionally but Katherine just kept her eyes on hers, willing her to relax.

What was it about Katherine that made Elena feel so warm? Surely it wasn't because she had feelings for the vampire. At the thought, Elena felt her cheeks begin to flush with color, so she dropped her eyes and stared at a spot on the floor. Despite looking away, Elena could feel Katherine's eyes on her. Katherine took a very hesitant step towards the teenager, filling the space between them. Elena could feel Katherine's breath on her skin; spreading over her like wild fire.

Katherine reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of Elena's face, pushing it gently behind her ear. The simple gesture sent shivers down Elena's spine. She found herself breathing heavily, her chest constricted with the want and ache for Katherine's touch. She couldn't quite understand the feelings that poured out of her when her doppelganger was with her. Why did her body have this kind of reaction whenever Katherine was near?

"What do you want?" Elena asked, afraid of what the answer would be. Elena found herself looking into Katherine's eyes once more; the eyes that looked so much like her own. Katherine stared back at her, and wondered just when she had made the change from not giving Elena a second thought, to actually giving a damn.

"You," Katherine said softly. "I want you, Elena." Katherine took her hand and intertwined their fingers, eyeing Elena to see what her response was. Elena suddenly found it very hard to breathe as she stared down at their fingers locked together. Katherine leaned forward only slightly, only enough to see if Elena would pull away. After seconds of waiting, she pressed her lips to Elena's in a kiss that was sweet and careful and, much to Elena's dismay, was over way too soon.

"I can't," Elena stuttered. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. She turned her head and tried to push Katherine away. Katherine took Elena's face in her hands.

"Yes," she said softly. "You can." She looked into Elena's eyes and tried to decipher the expression on her face as she gazed up at her.

Elena was confused. She had never felt this way before, especially not about another woman. Especially not about Katherine, who had spent most of her free time taunting her and making her life miserable. Surely there was some logical explanation for the way that she had been feeling, and as she searched her brain for one she realized something; Katherine was the question, and the answer.

Elena suddenly felt very brave. She put her hands on the back of Katherine's neck and kissed her again, this time making it last. Katherine slid her hands onto Elena's waist, deciding that she never wanted to let go. Elena started to run her fingers through Katherine's dark brown hair and as the kiss grew heated, she gladly opened her mouth to allow the vampire full access to the depth beneath her lips.

All at once, Elena felt Katherine lift her up and push her legs around her waist. Elena could feel Katherine's warmth and wanted nothing more than to stay that way for the rest of her life. Katherine carried her over to the bed effortlessly and gently placed her down on the soft comforter. She climbed on top of her and continued to kiss her lips, loving the way Elena felt beneath her. Katherine couldn't believe such a magnificent creature would want to be with her. In her 500 years of living, she'd never felt so incredibly alive. Elena almost made her feel human again.

Elena wasn't sure what to make of all that was happening. She didn't know what it meant for her and Stefan and she didn't know what this said about her as a person. She just knew that she never wanted Katherine to stop touching her. Katherine grinded her hips against Elena's, the friction causing her breathing to speed up. Katherine's body was pressed against hers, their breasts, hips, thighs touching. Elena knew that it was wrong, but it felt so right. Being there with her made everything else seem less important; less real. It was as if all that mattered was that Katherine's mouth was on hers and as long as it stayed that way, she would be all right.

Elena didn't know what had come over her as she reached for Katherine's shirt and helped her pull it off of her body. Katherine got up and took off her pants and shoes, leaving her in her underwear and bra, while Elena stared at her in awe. Katherine gave her a knowing look and sat back down on the bed.

Elena smiled up at Katherine who was waiting for permission to take off Elena's camisole top. Elena, too caught up in her lust, became impatient and yanked her camisole off herself. Katherine laughed and nipped at Elena's neck with blunt human teeth. Katherine looked at Elena's now naked breasts and licked her lips hungrily.

"These have got to go," Katherine said, pulling at Elena's pajama shorts. She slid them down Elena's tanned legs, carelessly flinging them to the floor.

Katherine returned her attention to the girl beside her. Elena arched her back against the bed as Katherine's hands roamed up and down her torso, caressing every inch of her soft, ivory flesh. When Katherine straddled her thighs and kissed her roughly, Elena couldn't help but moan as Katherine rolled her hips into her own. "You are so beautiful." Katherine whispered softly against Elena's ear.

Elena started to blush, unable to express how she truly felt about Katherine. She felt like she had never been safer, wrapped up in Katherine's arms, which was strange considering the vampire was supposed to be the villain in her story. However, Elena truly believed that everybody had the potential to be good– even Katherine– and she was now glad that she had decided to give her a chance.

Katherine placed a gentle, open mouthed kiss on one of Elena's now hardened peaks and roughly massaged the other breast, pulling Elena away from her thoughts. Elena gasped and managed to say, "No fair." Katherine looked at her, confusion in her eyes. Elena smiled and quickly added, "I can't be the only one thinking your bra is getting in the way." Katherine rolled her eyes and unhooked her own bra throwing it onto the floor with the rest of the clothing.

"There, are you happy now?" she asked impatiently, drumming her delicate fingers on Elena's shoulder blade. "Yes, very," Elena said, smiling widely.

Katherine returned to Elena's breasts and bit down gently on one nipple, making Elena arch her back off of the bed. Katherine took her time and slowly did the same to Elena's other nipple, taking care not to bite too hard. Elena ran her fingers through Katherine's hair, trying to pull her closer to her body.

Katherine sat up and trailed her fingers down Elena's sides, making her shiver with excitement and anticipation. She removed Elena's panties in a manner so painfully slow that it made Elena squirm against the bed. Katherine repositioned herself in between Elena's legs and moved her tongue along her inner thigh. Elena bucked her hips wildly and Katherine held her down with one hand as the other found her slick folds. Katherine pushed two fingers into Elena's core and as she started pumping her fingers, the girl was suddenly filled with pleasure, her eyes rolling back in her head. She never thought that it could feel this way, let alone that Katherine would be the one to make her feel like this.

Too soon, Katherine removed her fingers and started rubbing circles lazily around Elena's clit. Elena moaned in protest and Katherine looked up at her deviously.

"Please Katherine," she pleaded. To her dismay, Katherine rolled to the side of the bed and stood up. Elena was about to ask her where she was going but then Katherine slowly and languidly slid her panties down her endlessly long legs, casually stepping out of them. Elena unconsciously licked her lips, and Katherine climbed back over to where she lay. Katherine straddled Elena's hips once more, their centers pressing together gently. Katherine leaned in to Elena to kiss her lips, and she took both of Elena's hands in her own, pinning them against the bed. Their fingers intertwined and Katherine rolled her hips into Elena's, the increased contact between their cores causing ripples of heat to travel throughout their bodies. Sliding her tongue across Elena's lower lip, Katherine deepened the kiss as Elena met her tongue with her own. Elena needed to increase the friction between their centers, so she spread her legs wider and pressed the back of her heels into Katherine's lower back. Katherine began to rock her hips in a steady rhythm, soon leaving Elena gasping for air, the pleasure overwhelming her. Katherine was driving Elena crazy! Elena gently bit on Katherine's lower lip, drawing it into her mouth and feeling a wave of heat hit her core when she heard Katherine's primal groan. Katherine increased the speed at which she was rocking her hips and tried to press into Elena with even more pressure than before. Elena's body took over as she met Katherine with every thrust.

Elena felt Katherine's mouth move away from her lips, leaving a hot trail of kisses down the side of her neck. Before she could control herself, Katherine felt the waves of ecstasy and lust overcome her and she bit into Elena's delicate flesh. Instantly, Elena cried out in pain. But slowly she felt the pain mix with pleasure, intensifying it. The pleasure overwhelmed her, sweeping over her from limbs to core as her orgasm washed over her. She closed her eyes, gripping desperately at Katherine's knuckles.

Elena's blood was unlike any Katherine had ever tasted before, and she found it hard to stop, especially when the intoxicating taste was mixed with Elena's ragged breaths and moans of pleasure. She sight of Elena writhing beneath her and the sounds she was making pushed Katherine over the edge as her own orgasm crashed through her body, her muscles tensing as the pleasure overtook her.

When Katherine had finally come down from her high, she lovingly licked at the newly made wound on Elena's neck. She looked up at Elena, noticing that she had closed her eyes. She crawled up next to her and watched her for a few moments. Finally Elena sighed and turned her head to look at Katherine.

"What?" Katherine asked curiously.

Elena hesitated. "Nothing," she said softly.

"I can keep a secret," Katherine whispered as she placed her hand on the side of Elena's face. She looked terrified. Katherine worried that she had upset Elena by biting her, but she waited to hear the girl's answer.

She seemed so fragile, like she could break at any moment. "I don't know what this means," Elena said quietly, looking away from Katherine.

Katherine looked at her, understanding the dilemma Elena seemed to be facing. "It doesn't have to mean anything." she said calmly.

"What if I want it to?" Elena asked as she turned her head and looked into Katherine's eyes once more.

"That's okay too." Katherine answered her, trying not to let Elena see the look of hope flash across her features.

Elena didn't know much of the world; her innocence wasn't something she reveled in. But despite everything, she did know one thing, and that was that she had fallen for Katherine Pierce– hard. Katherine kissed her again, and Elena felt safe and comforted. She let the world around her fade away until there was nothing and no one left except for Katherine.


End file.
